1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material and, more particularly, to a photographic light-sensitive material containing a tabular silver halide grain emulsion having improved photographic properties and an improved rate of development.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods of manufacturing and using tabular silver halide grains are disclosed in, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,434,226, 4,439,520, 4,414,310, 4,433,048, 4,414,306, and 4,459,353, JP-A-59-99433 ("JP-A" means unexamined published Japanese patent application), and JP-A-62-209445. The tabular grain is known for its various advantages such as an improvement in sensitivity including an improvement in color sensitizing efficiency obtained by a sensitizing dye, an improvement in a sensitivity/graininess relationship, an improvement in sharpness obtained by unique optical properties of the tabular grain, and an improvement in covering power.
JP-A-63-220238 discloses a technique of forming dislocations in grains in order to improve sensitivity, resistance to pressure, exposure illuminance dependency, and storage stability of tabular silver halide grains.
Recently, however, requirements for a photographic silver halide emulsion have become more strict, and a higher level demand has arisen for photographic properties such as sensitivity and in rate of development. Prior tabular silver halide grains cannot satisfy said demands.